The Prince comes out
by ColleraZorn
Summary: Okay this is my first SP fic and it was writen for my friend I hope to have a sequil up soon. song fic song is Head stong I OWNE NOTHING im poor then Kenny accutally *sniff*M 4 the Fword


I do not own SP…..this is for my Aro-chan luvs u…

The now teen aged Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick sat playing DBZ Budakai for PS3 at Stan's house. "HA! Kiss my ass you Fucking JEW!" Cartman said as he blasted Kyle's character with an energy blast. Just as Cartman was about to win the power went out. "Gawd Damn IT!" Carntman ranted. "Dude just shut go and lets go outside" Stan said getting off his couch. The boys all walked out of Stan's house and out to the woods. "Man Cartman you stupid fat ass it's your fault the power went out" Kenny blamed the obese boy. "Wait I know how we can still play DBZ!" Kyle said excitedly. "How man?" asked Stan. "We hold our own DBZ tournament!" Kyle said jumping up and down.

The boys then went and divided in to pairs. "Okay first up Kyle –vs- Kenny" Stan said after they made a small ring. "All the rules of the game apply. Butters is the official dude" finished Stan.

~Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth  
I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later~

Kyle charged first throwing a punch at Kenny, but Kenny blocked and kicked Kyle out of the ring (0.0 Oh my Kenny gots mad ninja skills). "Winner Kenny McCormick!" Butters yelled no longer stuttering.

"Next Stan –vs- Cartman. Begin!" butters yelled. By now a small crowed had started to form.

~I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide ~

Cartman used his sheer size to push Stan out of the ring. The now large crowd cheered. "WINNER ERIC CARTMAN!!!!"

~Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong ~

"Okay guys it's lunch so we'll have the final match in 2 hours" Butter's said His Bishie face glowing red as he watched Kenny lean against a fence post. 'It's near 95oF how can he still be in that hoodie?'

~I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night ~

Kenny Smirked under his hoodie. No one had seen him with out his hoodie on since 4th grade. The truth was the now 16 year old boy was ripped. His once crooked teeth where now straight and white. He also had his hair styled back with gel. All in all he was one hot cookie an he knew how to fight. He left to go eat in silence. Cartman followed him.

"Hey Trailer trash lets make a bet. Winner gets the loser to be his slave until graduation," Cartman said. Kenny smirked under his hoodie once again. Kenny nodded.

~Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide ~

Kenny and Cartman step in the rig. Kenny started by just watching Cartman with a board expression. Cartman went to hit Kenny but Kenny kept dodging the punches.

~Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
Where you belong~

Cartman was getting pissed and hot so he took off his shirt and threw it out of the ring. Kenny was getting warm to, but he was afraid to take off his jacket and let every one see his scars and tattoo of a buttercup flower on his hip. He of course never wore a shirt under his jacket to try and stay cool, but this time the heat was getting to be too much.  
He unzipped his jacket and threw it behind hip. Everyone let out gasps and stared at the walking sex god be for them. Kenny after all hasn't taken off his parka since fourth grade.

~I can't give everything away  
This is not where you belong  
I won't give everything away  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about

your motives inside

and your decision to hide ~

Butters felt nothing but shock when Kenny's Jacket fell on him. He then remembered Kenny's nick name for him: Buttercup! The same flower that was incased in a hart on Kenny's hip.

~Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong~

The fight resumed with Kenny Kicking Cartman out of the ring. "Since I won the match that also means I won our bet," Kenny's non-muffled sexy voice drawled. Everyone stared mesmerized. " So my first order is…apologize to Butters for every hurtful thing you ever said and thought about him, fat ass" the dark look in Kenny's eyes could make hell freeze. " What! HELL NO TRALIER TRASH!!!!!" Cartman yelled standing up. Kenny cocked an eye brow and smirked. Behind him a clocked figure now stood with sickle in hand. "Get him" was all Kenny said as the monster killed Cartman in front of every one. " Oh my Gawd! Kenny killed Cartman!" Stan said. " SWEET!!" yelled Kyle.

~And this is not where you belong  
Where you belong  
This is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
This is not where you belong  
I won't give everything away  
This is not where you belong~

"Just w-who are you?" Butter's stuttered as Kenny approached him. "Me? I'm Kenneth Dämon des Zorns McCormick, Demon Crown prince and you my Schöne Butterblume are my Liebende Prinzessin" Kenny said leting his fangs grow before kissing Butters in frount of everyone. " You owe me 30 buck, Bebe" Wendy said wating Kenny pick Butters up bridle style and walk away.

``````````````````````Its all in German ^-^```````

Dämon des Zorns = Demon of Wrath

Schöne Butterblume = Beautiful Buttercup

Liebende Prinzessin = loving princess


End file.
